1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to desk lamps and, particularly, to an adjustable desk lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional desk lamp is composed of a stand, a deformable support arm attached to the stand, and a lamp panel supported by the support arm. Users usually adjust the deformable support arm to adjust position and orientation of the lamp panel. However, the deformable arm easily gets loose after repeated uses, thus, the desk lamp might not be able to hold a position or orientation firmly any more.